November 2011
This article is a stub. You can help Persona 4 Wiki by expending it. Please use April 2011 as an example. During this month you can get these items by trading Fish: * Genji Ayu x 10 = Red-Leaf Gusoku * Red Goldfish x 6 = Bead Chain * Inaba Trout x 2 = Chest Key * Amber Seema x 2 = Bait x 3 Tuesday 11/01 * Answer to Mr. Kondo: The answer involving your back (+ Knowledge). * You can buy book "The Final Lesson" for 1500 yen. * Fusion Forecast: None. * You can make lunch for tomorrow. Pick "Mix and Cool Simultaneously" Wednesday 11/02 * Fusion Forecast: Use the Persona Cerberus in fusion = Bonus stats, Samarecarm added. * There's an iced coffee in the fridge (you will go to bed early). Thursday 11/03 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus S. Link EXP, Skill change. Friday 11/04 * Answer to Mr. Hosoi: It excretes toxins (+ Magician, + Expression). * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. * Evening time not available. * Someone appeared on Midnight Channel. Saturday 11/05 * All day time not available. * Nanako is missing. Sunday 11/06 * Fusion Forecast: None. Monday 11/07 * Answer to Mr. Yamada: The south pole (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Tuesday 11/08 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Daisoujou = Mind Charge added. Wednesday 11/09 * Fusion Forecast: Skill change. Thursday 11/10 * Fusion Forecast: None. Friday 11/11 * Answer to Ms. Kashiwagi: Koch (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. Saturday 11/12 * Quest 50: Revenge of Riddle Senpai! (Requested by funky student in Classroom Building 3F). Answer: "Group B.", "The way they're drawn.", "Promethium.", "Need." * Fusion Forecast: Use a Persona of the Magician Arcana in fusion = Bonus Elec skill, S. Link EXP. Sunday 11/13 * Shopping program: Reisen Brace x 1 + Diet Food x 2 = 19800 yen or Nice Shoes x 1 + Red Battlesuit x 1 = 19800 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats, skill change. Monday 11/14 * Fusion Forecast: None. Tuesday 11/15 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Siegfried = Enduring Soul added, Bonus stats. Wednesday 11/16 * Fusion Forecast: None. Thursday 11/17 * Answer to Mrs. Nakayama: A gamble (+ Magician, + Knowledge). * Quest 40: Experiments in Telepathy, Part 2 (Requested by older twin at Shopping District, South). * Fusion Forecast: None. Friday 11/18 * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. Saturday 11/19 * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Nebiros = Ali Dance added, Bonus S. Link EXP. Sunday 11/20 * Shopping program: Angel Skirt x 1 + Diet Food x 2 = 59800 yen or Soma x 1 + Amrita Soda x 4 = 19800 yen. * Fusion Forecast: Bonus stats. * The fog will set in tonight, so you have to watch Midnight Channel. Monday 11/21 * After school time not available. Tuesday 11/22 * Answer to Mr. Yamada: The Patagonian Ice Field (+ Knowledge). * Quest 43: The Girl on the Rooftop, Part 2 (Requested by Male student in your Class 2-2). * Quest 44: Desk Refurbishing, Part 4 (Requested by Homely student in Practice Building, 2F). * Quest 45: Acquire an Old Ore (Requested by Male student in Practice Building, 1F). * Quest 46: Acquire a Modest Lamp (Requested by Refreshed old man at Riverbank the of Samegawa Flood Plain). * Fusion Forecast: None. Wednesday 11/23 * Fusion Forecast: None. Yosuke will call to hang out. If you decline, you can make a Social Link with Hisano. Thursday 11/24 * Answer to Mrs. Nakayama: Six (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: Create the Persona Kartikeya = Angelic Grace added. Friday 11/25 * Answer to Mr. Hosoi: It's the last chance (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: None. Saturday 11/26 * Answer to Mr. Kondo: X'mas (+ Knowledge). * Fusion Forecast: Create a Persona of the Magician Arcana = Marakukaja added. Sunday 11/27 * No Shopping program. * Fusion Forecast: None. Monday 11/28 *** Your second term finals begins today and continue until the weekend. ** Finals, day one: * Question 1: Which of the following prefixes means the number eight? Answer: Oct. * Question 2: Which muscles are weakening when you tend to rest your chin in your hands? Answer: The back to the shoulders. Tuesday 11/29 ** Finals, day two: * Question 1: What important role does facial hair play for your body? Answer: It excretes toxins. * Question 2: The Patagonian Ice Field is located between which two countries? Answer: Chile and Argentina. Wednesday 11/30 ** Finals, day three: * Question 1: What's the origin of the word "wedding"? Answer: A gamble. * Question 2: Who wrote the play, "Othello"? Answer: William Shakespeare.